


I found A Reason

by xwynn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, just a sad small drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwynn/pseuds/xwynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>better, come, come, come, to me</p>
            </blockquote>





	I found A Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uEApf_FT25M) I recommend listening to it while you read this for the full effect
> 
> Spoilers for Chapter 190, and the upcoming Nekoma vs Fukurodani match, though since no one has been declared a winner yet (and the match just started at the end of the chapter) it can still be read even if you're not keeping up with manga.

He hears it before it's even spoken. 

Its slick on his palms as calloused hands slide on a trembling waist, pulling Kuroo close, closer,  _ claiming _ . Bokuto’s scent is heady, calming, and delicate like the man intertwined within his limbs, the smell of petrichor and tea infiltrating his veins, taking residence in his memory, a painful reminder.

A hand is gripped into the bottom of Kuroo’s shirt, tightening til it's balled up against his skin with a quiver.

“Don’t,” he breathes, but Kuroo knows it's already too late.

He can feel the pinprick of tears falling on his neck, each drop replaced with a press of lips, soft and mournful, begging almost. Whispered apologies print into his skin, over and over, ringing in his ears until it's the only thing he hears.

No tears rise in Kuroo’s eyes, no aching in his chest, only a sad small smile, mind preoccupied with him, him, him.

A hand comes to tilt Bokuto’s chin up, wet with streaming tears that cannot be contained, flowing freely at its own expense. He’s beautiful like this, Kuroo thinks, pure as always, round golden eyes puffy and rimmed red with their effort, and he can’t be upset with himself and his loss when there’s  _ him _ , caring as always, unabashedly and wholeheartedly selfless. Lips glide over each other, shushing the apologetic mantra, til Bokuto is slack in his arms, exhausted with emotion, letting him kiss every tear that seeks escape.

“Don’t leave me,” its faint, but Kuroo catches it, whispered against his lips in a plea of desperation.

It’s the last thing on his mind. The thought of leaving him twinges in his chest, heart too wrapped up in all that is  _ him  _ to be healthy, his very being strumming on the idea of Bokuto. His smile, his laugh, his warmth, pumping his veins on an endless high that he has no plans of coming down from.

Its ridiculous, he knows, being that invested in someone, but he’s been rational all his life and it's time to make a change.

Kuroo’s hunched over him, shielding from the world, preserving the moment, never wanting it to end, to stay curled up in each other until everything fades away and all that exists is them.

His shallow breath is warm on his collarbone, inviting and familiar and  _ home _ .

“I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely write angst so sorry for poopiness, but I had to get this out of my system.
> 
> If Bokuto won, I think he would feel extremely guilty about it, it would be initial happiness because he gets to keep playing with his team but when the realization of that Kuroo lost and that was his very last game hits him and it was because of him, the boy would be so fucking wrecked and I am just so sad about these babies. Don't even get me started on Kuroo I just hoo boy. 
> 
> The woes of shipping rivals I suppose.


End file.
